User talk:TheBearPaw/Archive 1
Reply It seems like a fan film of sort. The only information I was able to find was on youtube and IMDB (http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0473507/). It seemed popular enough (more popular than the official movie, anyway) for me to include it. POLE7645 17:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC)POLE7645 Como faço para entrar na minha Wiki?-B.B Hensley ... i understand what you mean, but whats the point? what diference is there between each member? we will end up with 4 pages that are exactly the same... dont you have anything better to do than edit other peoples stuff? do something useful and make your own page! theres shit loads of missing pages and youre worried about where caps go? i put caps to prevent the title looking sloppy. you put caps at the first letter of each word in the title except for 'small' words. owning pages? if anyone has any additional info to place or has found some errors, then they can edit. but to edit stupid things for stupid reasons and then call yourself a contributer is fucked up. and another thing i got to say. creating a stub and expecting someone else to expand it, for you to take credit for making the page isnt right :( ---- Down2Business------------- Re: Re: Owning Pages? you cant think that it takes the same effort to create a full multi-section page plus images as to place a simple dot? ""The stub line I place is just meant to indicate that a page has only the rudimentary info so far and could be expanded"" how can vlads car be expanded? whats there to add? and whos going to add it? like i said before, theres nothing more to say about it. ""+ We still have the ongoing argument about the crime family capitalization above. Perhaps you've changed your mind about the issue?"" no. have you changed your mind about it? how do you find pages on a wikia? if you want to look at a certain page how do you find it? --NICCA---Down2Business---NICCA-- and im still waiting for you to do something useful. !!! do you realise how much i do here? ive almost turned this entire wiki around on my own because you care more about placing paragraphs in italic and/bold and placing dead links (like the trio members - THOSE PAGES DONT EXIST SO WHY BOTHER PUTTING THE LINKS?!?!?) than the things that really matter. ive almost finished all the levels in the first game along with all the locations and im also doing bits about the enemies. ive added over 100 pictures and created over 30 pages (big ones too). youre really pissing me off. youre making feel like none of you care about what ive done here. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE RECENTLY? YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 21:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) what makes you think you deserve an opinion here? ive seen your contribution page and you havent done JACKSHIT! im a real contributer. youre not. you just create those fucking "stub templates" and put certain parts in italic. therefore i know better and am right. congratulations you just cost this wiki its number one editor. im getting messeges from the administrators that youve reported me, im behind schedule on the hundreds of pages im currently making and on top of that ive got some fag posting "stategies" on the pages. THIS IS A WIKI NOT A "I CANT BE BOTHERED FIGURING IT OUT MYSELF" SITE i cant stand it when people post strategies. i hate people telling me how to play. each level has a link to the official strategy guide by 3d realms and thats enough. i cant work with your constant complaining, so i retire. ive decided to help the manhunt wiki because i like manhunt more and the only reason i decided to help this wiki in the first place was because max wiki was shit and needed the most work. all those pages made by me are unappreciated and no one cares about all the hard work i do. i dought this wiki will survive without me but i promise you this ... you will never see another contribution by me here again ... YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 20:41, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: congratulations no way man, im not staying here. im going somewhere my help is appreciated. my retirement is final and i can only wish you luck keeping this wiki alive. im already set up on another wiki. never wake a sleeping beast lol YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 20:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Pelo amor de Deus, pare de ficar editando as paginas editadas por outras pessoas só para ficar com um grande numero de edições se não quizer que eu te atrapalhe também B.B 21:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC)B.BB.B 21:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) haha well said B.B!!!! thats exactly why i left this site lol YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 13:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ha Ha!!!!!! Me desculpe,mas eu tenho o direito de falar eu que eu bem quizer,pois estou falando na minha Wiki e não abro mão de ninguém reclamar,muito menos voce!!!!!!B.B 19:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC)B.B HensleyB.B 19:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: ? yes we do have a problem with you. i know this other guy doesnt help much by making pages in portugues and changing images but he does a lot more than youve ever done. like i said before, all you do is place sentences in italic and decap everything while someone else does something useful and you just critise them. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 21:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re:Criticism first you complain because i didnt place links to pages that dont exist. then you complain about caps. when im in the middle of expanding a page to 4 times its original size, you rush in and vandalise it by changing the names of the new sections i made and place everything in italic. come on man, you got to admit youre edits are pointless. when im done with editing a page it ends up full of images, many sections and lots of info. after you are done editing, seeing half the pages in italic makes me feel like im drunk. or having a migraine. im busy on another wiki so i dont care anymore what you do, i just find it funny to find someone else having the same problem i had. prooves i was right ;) YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 15:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) by vandalism i dont mean your precious little rule book. the real definition of vandalism: #'deliberately mischievous or malicious destruction or damage of property: vandalism of public buildings. ' #'the conduct or spirit characteristic of the Vandals. ' #'willful or ignorant destruction of artistic or literary treasures. ' concentrate on definition number 3. i was trying to expand a much needed page (punchinello family). it was me that was making the page. it was all my hard work, not yours. you did nothing, just like every other page. i added images, many sections, loads of detail. i made that page the way i felt it should be made, because it was me editing it. if you had of done the page then you could have made how you want, and with the caps you choose. but no. I made it. the next day, you come along and ruin everything i was trying to do. i made it my special way because it was my edit. you placed a load of non-existent links, you changed the name, you moved titles and their styles. you even changed the name of one of the sections! YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 14:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) could you please stop giving me links. dont link your words in on talk page :) this all started when you complained about me reverting your edit (punchinello family caps) but the thing you are forgetting is that you originally reverted mine. i had it placed with caps and you removed it. you gave me reasons to remove caps, i gave you reasons to keep them. a month goes by, during which time i was making over 30 pages (big ones) and you were .... errrrr.... oh yeah i remember what you were doing: nothing at all. '' then you come back to me and ask if ive changed my mind. i said i hadnt but '''you went ahead and edited it anyway'. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 14:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) by the way, now that you have changed the caps for that page, most of the links the the punchinello family on the level pages dont work. eg: *Roscoe_Street_Station_(Chapter)#Enemies_Encountered *Live_from_the_Crime_Scene#Enemies_Encountered *Playing_It_Bogart#Enemies_Encountered YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 14:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) could i ask you something? i notice youve done a lot of deCAPing lately. why do you think those pages were CAPed in the first place? >:) why did the creator of that page put them in CAPs? YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 21:22, July 2, 2011 (UTC) err wrong basically everyone on every wiki uses caps. its only you that doesnt because you like to cause arguments and drama. http://www.gta.wikia.com/Vance_Crime_Family http://manhunt.wikia.com/wiki/Baseball_Bat everyone uses caps, its international in every wikia, so dont make it different here. we arent using those words as common nouns, we are using them as names. eg: Lead_Pipe. that page isnt about lead pipes. its about the lead pipe. its a title. you gave me this link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style_%28capital_letters%29 in case you havent noticed that site is wiki'pedia'. we are wiki'a'. wikipedia is an encyclopedia while wikia is a database. just something to think about... you are the only one that decaps stuff. how can EVERY editor in history of wikia be wrong and you right? it not me thats right about the caps. WE are right, the majority. divide and conquer. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 18:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) se''ri'ou''sly you n'ee'd to s''ee a ''''s''hrink. stop gi''ving me li''nks and st'op pla'''cing italic and bold in messeges. this is a talk pag''e not an ar''ticle. would you link your words in an email? firstly fallout is for nerds. secondly those guy can title their article what they want and do things their way because they are editors. real ones. you are a phony. those guys made those pages and did alot to get those pages. you on the other hand dont do anything to earn the right to decide on that. you have been on this wikia for a lot longer than i have yet i have done a shit load more edits than you, plus my edits are really big ones while yours are tiny if there was someone here who had expanded this wiki greatly and wanted to decap things that would be fine. but not you. are you ever going to admit i am a better editor than you? admit that and i will leave you alone to plod along with your tiny edits.YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 12:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) btw im soon to become an admin on my other wiki. those guy apreciate my rapid expansions... dude seriously, youre saying the same stuff over and over. ''"Go devote your time to other activities than this altercation you are never going to win."' sooooooo.... the truth is out: you WANTED me gone from here.. i was doing more edits per day than you could do in 2 lifetimes and that made you jealous :D what is that.. you want to be the mac daddy around here? i always wondered why there werent any other editors here. you drove them all away didnt you? you want to be the only editor here so no one can stop you getting your way. you even want that portugese guy gone.. ...damn this is sounding like some conspiracy theory hahhaha you wanted me gone right after my first edit. what was the first messege you sent me? oh yeah "why didnt you place links to pages that dont exist?" damn that is pretty desperate seriously. you wanted me to place links to pages that dont exist. even to this day those pages dont exist. and never will. unless you make them? HAHAHAHA funny... YOU actually doing something useful lol thats a good one :D anyway you carry one pretending to run things here.. i dont care what you do. ive got programing to do.. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 09:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) also someday and that day may never come i will return here and finish what i started. i will finish expanding this wiki because when max 3 comes out it will be embarrasing to show the new max payne fans this pathetic wiki. hopfully it can be fixed before they get here. oh and when(if) that day comes... if you change a single one of my edits i will leave again and start my own max payne wiki (i may as well, because there isnt much here and wont take long to make up for lost time) YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 09:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) hahaha lol yeah great.. haha on a more serious note, i wouldnt allow pages in portugese. all i said was he is a little bit more useful than you (but i wouldnt take long to block him lol). about the red links.. yes, i too place red links but it takes about 10-60mins for that red link to turn blue. how long has it been since you placed those red links? ;) "Any of these I ever placed on the wiki I intend to turn into articles" HAHAHAAA REALLY??? when exactly? next century? and i already told you, stop giving me links! you know i just ignore them. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 22:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) btw it wont be simply "the max payne wiki". i will come up with a more creative name than that.. wikipayne or something hahaha look what i found :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mK2CostH5p4 YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 20:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Find thats probably the strangest way you could have put it lol. its called beta YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 22:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Annie Finn Preciso saber um pouco mais sobre "Annie Finn". Pode me ajudar? B.B Hensley 00:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up Since there was no active admin on here, as a member of the Wikia Content Team, we decided to give this Wiki a new background/updated main page to reflect the spirit of Max Payne 3. I noticed that you were by far the most active user on here, so I just wanted to let you know that's why the wiki looks different now. - Wagnike2 19:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) i dont like you and you think im an asshole but we need to put our differences aside because this wiki is under threat by corrupt staff. if one editor thinks something should be done one way and another editor thinks it should be another way, then it should be discussed right? one editor shouldnt just go ahead and make it their way without discussing it. please place a request here: Community_Central:Adoption_requests and try to become an admin. the current admin has been away for over 6 months (i think) so you should be ok. this wiki needs an admin. ´Down2Business • Talk 14:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for all the links. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 17:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Oh, sorry about that, I'm just looking for better pictures of the weapons. I know that the "Dragonov" cannot be used by Max, but I didn't find a picture of Mona with the rifle (though, the in both images, Max uses the rifle, not Mona). As for the shotgun, I'm still looking for a better photo. Anyway, next time, I will suggest replacing the images in the articles' talk pages. -- Ilan xd 17:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I've uploaded some new photos of the Dragonov (used by Mona). What do you think? -- Ilan xd 17:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I don't know, all the pictures are good, choose the one you like :D -- Ilan xd 13:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay man. -- Ilan xd 18:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've just found a very good in-game image of the sniper: -- Ilan xd 18:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Here is a good shot of the Striker. What do you think? -- Ilan xd 18:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) i dont think you can help me with this... i need to talk to that other guy. by the way, how come i get some weird messege when i say fuck? type that on a page and hit publish... see if wikia tries to stop you.. ´Down2Business • Talk 21:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) you didnt answer my question. why does wikia try to stop me saying fuck? why do they try to prevent me from cursing? not that their attempt succeed ;) fuck fuckedy fuck lol ´Down2Business • Talk 12:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Background D'oh! I am extremely sorry! I added a skin for this wiki ages ago, back when Monaco was still around, and Wagnike2 recently added a new skin. I figured there weren't any active admins yet and completely forgot to check the Recent Changes and ListUsers. That won't happen again! Feel free to revert it all if you don't like it - I shouldn't have done this without asking community approval. Again, sorry. Mark (talk) 19:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I know the rules (well, most of them). It you took some time to notice :D. I mainly edit on other users' pages only if there some mistake, insults on other users or putting the userpages in categories. Anyway, you are damn right. This is a gift\present :D If you want to change something in the userbox, or if you want me to create more userboxes, just ask :) -- Ilan xd 11:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Delete request BearPaw, can you delete the page Love Hurts? Some anon made it. -- Ilan xd 06:08, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay? What the hell is that? - http://maxpayne.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Heat -- Ilan xd 16:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Look, I came from wikis that using the "CharacterName is a character featured in Game". All those wkis are about R* games. This is also a basic intro to many pages in various wikis, so the readers could know about what is talked about. Laugh or not, I found some funny articles that have a character name, but they are about other things: weapons, vehicles. Other than that, don't forget that this wiki is much smaller than the wikis you mentioned, for example: Wookiepedia is a wiki about huge media (movies, games, comics) with over 80000 pages, while this wiki is about 3 games and a film, with 200 pages. Also, please don't compare this wiki to wikipedia, because wikipedia is about various things and different subjects, with over 2 million pages. I think that every page must've a simple and regular intro, starting in "Name is a character\weapon that featured in Game", and then, we should write a small description about it. Hope you'll understand my point, thanks for reading -- Ilan xd 13:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) PS, is there a bot here that add welcome messages to new users' talkpages, or you add the message yourself? Because there is should be a bot who do that, and sign with the admin who has been the most recently active. -- Ilan xd 13:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I understand you, but I just can't right the "in-universe" style My "writing-style" is: ;For characters *Intro+short description *Biography **Background\Early life **Events of Game *Trivia (only if it is needed) *Mission\Level appearances (in gaming wikis) ;For weapons *Intro *Description *Can be found in *Trivia ;For levels\parts\missions *Intro *Description *The mission itself *Video While I think that the "in-universe" style is nice, and is used in many wikis, it is not realy should be used on this wiki (please don't ask me why, I just think like that). I also didn't say that we need to copy style from other R* wikis, but those wikis wiki (since 2006), Red Dead wiki (since 2009-2010), L.A. Noire (since 2010) wiki are well writen, and you find them just as good as "older" wikis. By the way, when you say that you have checked my writing style, did you check on other wikis too? -- Ilan xd 17:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for a late replay, but I had some personal troubles. Yeh, I started to write in that style, but only here. -- Ilan xd 18:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) 1000 Edits! Hey BearPaw, Congratulations on making 1000 edits here :) -- Ilan xd 15:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sure :) I will create a template called "upcoming". Do you have any "badass" quote from Max Payne 3 that will work with this template? -- Ilan xd 16:57, January 29, 2012 (UTC) "Upcoming" Template The "Upcoming" template is done. What do you think? -- Ilan xd 18:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC)